miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miitopia: Reset
Miitopia: Reset is a retelling of Miitopia with improved mechanics, more personalities and monsters, and more food! What's Different About... The story? The fundamental story is the same. However... * The Calming Fruit can be found on certain enemies in the area near the King's Castle. When given to Miis, it stops quarrels. Whether you find it or not though, the main story will not be affected. * The Dark Lord will offer immense power to the player in exchange for possession of their body. You don't need to guess what happens if you accept. * The Great Sage will sometimes appear if you have been losing many battles. Once the player has 2 consecutive victories, he will leave in the dead of night. * The Roaming Gourmet will sometimes appear during walk segments and give the player some random food. The mechanics? There are a few new mechanics such as: * If quarrels are allowed to stew, there is a new type of quarrel: Fiery Quarrels. All normal Quarrel problems have been made more common as well as the Miis in a Quarrel having a tendency to steal the other Mii's food, giving them stat buffs you might not want and filling their belly, giving less room for food you do want for them, actively attacking them instead of an enemy, refusing to heal them, as well as shoving the Quarreling Mii out of the way to get sprinkles, even Life and Shield Sprinkles. These will also require player intervention, as placing the two in a room will not decrease their Quarrel meter. In fact if allowed to keep going, the quarreling Miis's relationship level will slowly decrease. This can get to the point where the level dips into the negatives, in which case the player will have to rebuild the Miis's friendship from the ground up. Unless... * If the player refights the final boss, you will get a Friendship Fruit, which will raise two Miis' friendship level by 10. * Miis will sometimes ask to spar during Inn stays. They will get into a battle with a Mii of the player's choice. After the battle is over, both Miis will gain experience and relationship level. * If the game was pirated, the game will set Anti-Piracy Measures on the player. These can be turned on after the player has beaten the game at least once and be used for extra challenge. * The level cap will be raised to 250 once every Mii you have is level 50. A special conversation will play once this has happened. Guardian: Hohoho! I sense that you have reached what appears to be your limit Mii. Lead Mii: Yeah! It's gotten a bit old plowing through every enemy. Guardian: Well, I can unlock your untapped potential. Guardian: Powawa amplificus! (A light engulfs the screen) Notification: Divine Gift of Power: Level Cap Raise! You can now reach level 250! The personalities? There are three new personalities in the game: * Comedic: These Miis don't take anything seriously! This sometimes results in reduced damage, self distraction with funny jokes, or causing teammates to laugh uncontrollably at worst. However, these debuffs can also be applied to the enemy. These miis can also visit sick Miis to speed up recovery. * Cocky: Cocky Miis are confident, and able to spread this confidence with teammates. Unfortunately, this can quickly become OVERconfidence and if not kept in check, this will cause many quarrels. * Manipulative: These Miis can raise team morale and restore HP and MP with sweet promises, inspire fury born of illusionary words, trick enemies into lowering their guard, and even get free extra food from enemies and the Roaming Gourmet! However, once the Mii's teammates snap out of that word-induced high, expect lots of quarrels. There has also been a few changes to the existing personalities. * Kind's Spare quirk has been changed. If it succeeds, the monster will join your party and fight alongside you until it gets killed by another monster. However, the monster cannot come into Inns. It will also heal less from Miis other than Kind ones, especially Cautious Miis. * Stubborn Miis now will always accept healing. However, if Bluff activates, it will only heal 1/8 of the damage taken. This still causes resentment. The places? The main places are still there. However, there are some new places such as: * Electipotenza Lane: After beating Lumos City and filling the food dex, getting every medal, beating every enemy, and getting a gold flag on each path, Electipotenza Lane will open. It is an endless gauntlet of enemies, bosses and boss replicas with few Inns that ends when the team dies. It has a special leaderboard for how far players got. * The Boutique: So your Miis aren't asking for clothes or weapons you want. Maybe they look good in them, maybe they have good stats for the Mii, or maybe they just need one more to complete a set look. Well, you can go to the Boutique and for a small, small price of 25000 gold, you can get any outfit you don't have. If you're worried about getting loads of OP armor early on... Well first, look at the dang price. You're not getting that much in Greenhorne or Neksdor. * Invertown: Where the topsy turvy is the norm. Here, beating enemies takes away experience, personalities are reversed, food reverts stats, and people like pineapple on pizza. Luckily, these effects only happen here. Once you leave, the EXP you lost comes flooding back, the food's stats reincrease, personalities are back to normal and pineapple is off pizza. * The Music Box: A secret area unlocked after racking up 1000 or more floors on Electipotenza Lane. The food? There are seven new foods (not counting the different ranks as different foods) and some changes to the food mechanic. The bottom list ignores Anti-Piracy food. * If Miis really hate a food, they will never eat it again ever, even if you turn the game on and off again. * You can sell food you have too much of. * If Miis are in a Fiery Quarrel, they will steal food from one another. * Certain food will decrease stats, though never by much. New Food * LilyPop: Found in Lotus Lake in chests or dropped by Tad type enemies. Raises HP, MP, and Defense. * Spine Apples: Found post-game in Neksdor Desert in a special event. Mildly increases all stats. * Eyes-Cream: Found very rarely in Otherworld chests. Raises Attack, Magic and Speed, but slightly decreases HP. * Happy Pills: Found extremely rarely in any area. Maxes out all stats for a number of battles depending on the level. * Smash Platter: After getting every food in the game, you are awarded with this. Increases every stat greatly and every Mii will love it. * Home Soup: If three or more Miis are sick in your Inn, you will get this. It raises HP, MP and Magic and is the only food that will heal sick Miis. It is also the only food sick Miis will eat. * Swirl Cookie: Dropped by the Hypno Queen. Raises Defense, Attack and Magic. The jobs? There are two new jobs in the game. * Boom Runner: High risk and high reward condensed into a single job! Blowing up monsters with boisterous energy, and living life on the thinnest of edges! * Eagle: Soaring high on the wings of eternity, and bringing justice down on enemies! Cutting air and sharp plumage to slice enemies down to size! And these are all the differences in Miitopia: Reset! Category:Games Category:Irianachan